1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device including scan lines formed in parallel with indium tin oxide films (hereinafter, referred to as “ITO films”) between the ITO films, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device emits light having predetermined wavelength when a predetermined voltage is applied thereto.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional organic electroluminescent device.
In FIG. 1, the conventional organic electroluminescent device includes a plurality of ITO films 100, a plurality of metal line layers 102, a plurality of data lines 106, a plurality of first scan lines 108, and a plurality of second scan lines 110.
A plurality of sub-pixels are formed in the luminescent areas 104 which are cross areas of the ITO films 100 and the metal line layers 102.
Each of the data lines 106 is connected to the ITO films 100, receives data signals transmitted from an integrated circuit chip (not shown), and provides the received data signals to the ITO films 100.
The first scan lines 108 each are connected to a part of the metal line layers 102, and provide first scan signals transmitted from the integrated circuit chip to the above partial metal line layers.
The second scan lines 110 each are connected to the other metal line layers, and provide second scan signals transmitted from the integrated circuit chip to the other metal line layers.
For example, each of the first scan lines 108 is connected to odd numbers of metal line layers of the metal line layers 102, and each of the second scan lines 110 is connected to even numbers of metal line layers of the metal line layers 102.
As described above, in the conventional organic electroluminescent device, the scan lines 108 and 110 are formed outside the metal line layers 102 as shown in FIG. 1.
Generally, a plurality of organic electroluminescent devices are formed on a substrate. In this case, if the scan lines 108 and 110 are formed outside the metal line layers 102 as in conventional organic electroluminescent devices, the space of the substrate may be reduced as much as the scan lines 108 and 110 occupy. As a result, the number of organic electroluminescent devices formed on the substrate in the conventional organic electroluminescent device may be less than that of organic electroluminescent devices formed on the substrate when the scan lines 108 and 110 don't occupy outside space of the metal line layers 102.
Therefore, development of an organic electroluminescent device that can reduce the space occupied by scan lines has been required.